


The Surprise

by pervert_thoughts



Series: Icha Icha Paradise [12]
Category: Naruto
Genre: 13thday, Bottom Uzumaki Naruto, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Bondage, KNKinktober2K18, M/M, Post-Fourth Shinobi War, Rape, Restraints, Seme Hatake Kakashi, Top Hatake Kakashi, Uke Uzumaki Naruto, good kurama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 04:23:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16339745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pervert_thoughts/pseuds/pervert_thoughts
Summary: The very unpleasant surprise waits for him when he wakes up...





	The Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Beware, rape scene ahead!

Naruto layed unconscious in the hospital bed after the 4th shinobi war. His all vital powers were swept to the minimum, Kurama also exhausted after their final battle against the last Uchiha. Nonetheless, little voice at the back of his mind woke him up a little.

_‘Brat, wake up!’_

He stirred a bit, his conscious coming back slowly to him.

_‘Can you hear me?! Naruto, wake up! You have to run away, you have to fight!’_

He groaned lowly when the giant fox didn’t stop to nudge him in his head, feeling a warm bout also something tight around his lower part. Runaway, fight? But why? There was the peace finally, he did his job!

“Someone’s waking up? Just in time for some fun~” the low baritone reached his ears and his eyes fluttered open adjusting to the light. He saw the outlines of silhouette and silver hair.

“Sensei?” Naruto’s groggy voice whispered, his dry throat begging for a glass of water.

“Yes, it’s me, sweetheart. Did you sleep well?” the jounin leaned above him kissing his lips softly. When he pulled away blond’s breath hitched. The other smiled handsomely in the answer.

“I kept my face covered for all these years especially for my other half and it’s you my little Naruto-kun.” he said sweetly praying another lingering kiss. The genin tried to move but was too exhausted to even wiggle one of his fingers. He bitted his bottom lip hardly looking at the man above him.

“Y-you’re really handsome sensei, but I’m not into guys ya know…” his face flushed when he said so, earning an arched eyebrow and dangerous glint in black eyes.

“You’re not into guys? We’ll see if that’s true.” the copycat pinned his wrist to bed and attached it quickly to the bed frame with his shinobi’s wire. The smaller man tugged at restrain but he was too weak to do anything, thin rope digging into his skin, the voice roaring in his head.

_‘Move! I can’t help you right now, I don’t have any power!’_ Kurama paced in his mindscape irritated, not wanting his little brat to go through the hell once more.

_‘I can’t Kurama, please help!’_ he almost sobbed trying to gather his chakra, to break up his cuffs but he couldn’t, he couldn’t do a damn thing laying there at the mercy of his father’s student.

“Tk, tk, tk” the silverette clicked his tongue “not so fast little fox, behave now. I’ll show you what the real pleasure is.” he uncovered the teen underneath him exposing his tanned tights and pulling up the hospital’s goan. “Now, you will become a real man, and you’ll be all mine like I want it to.” he bent down pumping his soft member, starting to suck on the tip.

Naruto closed his eyes embarrassed turning his head to the side, not wanting to see any of it. “Please stop…” a whimper, almost a whisper begged his abuser but he didn’t listen. A few more sucks and strokes were enough to make him hard, he felt his cheeks burning in humiliation when a soft rope started to tie up around his shaft and balls.

“You’re getting on my nerves my little sweet genin, you’re mine understood? And now I’ll claim you as one.” Kakashi’s voice was stern, he wasn’t the man who had thought him how to fight, no it was someone else now. Dangerous glimpse was still in his eyes, making them even more terrifying than when he owned the sharinngan. He reached for something on the nightstand and made a squirming sound, moving his fingers between the buttocks. “It may sting a little but you’re a good boy, a little pain won’t stop us to have some fun, right?”

Before the other could answer his lips were on his once more, kissing, sucking and nibbling the dry skin, tearing the gasps of new unknown feelings. The older smirked continuing his ministrations, distracting the youngster with his mouth’s skills when one slender finger was circling the tight ring of muscles. The blonde squirmed under him wanting to run away from the weird sensation but he kept him in place, once more pinning to the bed with his weight.

“Don’t even try to run away, I’ll catch you and make it painful. We don’t want it, do we?” he shook his head in answer earning another connection of their lips as a reward. “Good, that’s my Uzumaki. Always brave to take what is waiting for him.” he purred into his neck’s skin sucking on the most sensitive spots, earning mewls of encouragement. When he was distracted enough he slid in his forefinger thrusting it lightly, giving time to his sub to get used to it.

“Feeling good love?” his concerned voice broke the litany of gasps and whines but his hand didn’t stop, adding one finger after another.

“W-weird.” his voice was strangled, he grabbed the bed frame only to find the support in anything, his whole life and sanity crushing down.

_‘Naruto do something, I can’t look at it!’_ Kyuubi’s voice was angry, he wanted to tear the attacker apart, but he’s vessel mind was already shattered taking passively every treatment he’s got.

“Sensei, please, just hurry up!” he choked back the sob his eyes getting watery with each second passed through the torture. His tormentor looked down at the beautiful sight underneath him.

“I think you’re ready honey, prepare yourself on the ride of your life” the sound was as smooth as liquid honey calming a bit jinchuriki’s nerves, the wet muscle trailing and lapping at the exposed collarbone making him quiver.

But he finally felt it, the dull tip pushing into his insides, threatening to tear him apart at any moment. He screamed in pain arching his back, pulling the wires making them dig in the skin creating new bloody wounds. The gloved hand flew straight to his head, caressing his hair and cheek to ease the pain experienced by his new acquisition. 

“ _Shush_  little baby,  _shush_ , just relax it will feel better in a few moments I promise. You know that your sensei never brokes his promises, just trust me koi it will light up any moment soon.” he whispered sweet nothings into his ear rocking his hips back and forth delicately but the man under him couldn’t be less tense. Tears were streaming down his whiskered cheeks while the pink tongue licked all of them, tasting one after another cherishing their salty flavor.

“You don’t want to obey, don’t want to feel the pleasure? Well then, I’ll show you what real fuck is.” Kakashi kneeled just behind his ass gripping Naruto’s legs tightly, holding them apart having a magnificent view on his victim. He slammed his cock mercilessly making wet loud sounds in an almost empty room. Genin’s face reddened even more in embarrassment when hungry eyes scanned his form, the dick penetrating him with inhuman speed hitting perfectly something inside him. It made him whimper and moan in indignity. He sobbed loudly feeling the coiling heat in his stomach, his oversensitive erection banging on his navel with every rough thrust.

“We don’t  _AAA~_  have time,  _nghh~_ ” his sensei panted between the moans unbounding smaller penis making it leak precum instantly, sticky string connecting it with his abdomen.

With few more pushes, Naruto cried, in pain, in pleasure, feeling bliss and degradation. He was torn apart the great delight and broken heart which throbbed in his chest. When his face winced during the climax the hard erection probing his tight passage was squeezed and milked to the orgasm, making Kakashi cum straight into him making him feel even dirtier than before.

A miserable sob wrecked tanned form, the wire quickly untied allowed him to wrap himself with his limbs. The teenager was shaking while crying on his bed, feeling filthy because of the saliva, also the blood, and semen dripping from his abused hole.

The jounin placed himself behind his lover, scooping him close and spooning in a tender hug, nuzzling his neck and kissing him there as long as his beloved one fell in a restless sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, I hate rape scenes. They always make me giddy and sick inside, but I wanted to make something different. Was it good? Did it move your heart just a tiny bit? Let me know by leaving the comment. Ugh, I know I'm so late with all the kinks, but I get lost on the path called inspiration, and I really don't want to give you halfhearted shitty works. Just forgive me, pretty please? I will try to update every day, maybe will make more than one during the weekend. I really love you, my readers, thank you for every comment and vote. You make me sticking up with this challenge and it shows me that actually someone enjoys what I'm creating. Ah! The kink - cock bondage. 
> 
> Till the next time <3


End file.
